Secrets Behind The TomPrisms
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Nozomi Zoeyian, Armadillo Yellow, May Sapphire, and Aoi Xiao Kui famous Prism Stars that are tomboyish, but has a sense of fashion. What if they had a different life! What if they were Zoey Nozomi, Yellow Armadillo, Sapphire Birch, and Angie Aoi, tomboys that are losers at Pallet High! Will the Pokers find out their secrets or will they not be found out! Find out!


In Pokers's Manger's office  
1 day a guy with the sunglasses is Poker's manger.  
Poker's Manger:  
"Boys your going to get a new manger at the school called Pretty Top."  
4 boys:  
"NOT THAT SCHOOL!"  
O-OO-O-O-OOO-OO-O-O-OO-OOO-  
The Next Day  
The 5 boys entered Pretty Top. We'll about time for introductions. The boy in the white cap is Ruby Yuki, the other boy in the hat is Ash Ketchum, the boy who is taller than everyone is Red Ketchum and, boy in with red hair is Kenny Kengo.  
Ash:  
"I can't believe I'm going to work in this company!"  
Ruby:  
"I can't believe I'm going to work in this company!~"  
He had sparkles in his eyes. Everyone glared at him.  
Ruby:  
"Sorry but this is where the store Dear Crown's manger is!~"  
Red:  
"Yeah, yeah let's find that office."  
Then a girl with orange hair and has a side ponytail came stomping towards them.  
Girl:  
"OUT OF MY WAY!"  
Everyone moved out of the way because when a girl gets angry, NEVER MESS WITH HER BECAUSE SHE CAN MESS UP YOUR LIFE! Then an adult woman no older than 20 came.  
Woman:  
"MISTY KASUMI! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS MINTUTE!"  
No answer because she was out of sight. The woman sighed.  
Woman:  
"Oh! Sorry, you caught me at a bad time!~ We'll I'm Blue!~ Please let my worker, Green show you around!~"  
Then a guy the same age as Blue came. He had brown, spiky hair and he was wearing a suit.  
Green:  
"Please, come right this way."  
O-OO-O-O-O-O-OO-O-OOO-OO-  
After an Hour of Walking  
Green:  
"You boys can take a break in TomPrisms's ice rink."  
He left and the boys entered the door that says TomPrisms.  
Kenny:  
"That's a stupid name."  
When they entered they found 4 girls on a bench with forks. There was a girl with wavy yellow and rainbow hair in a high side ponytail, another girl had her bright, red hair in a high ponytail, another girl had her green, brown, and pink hair in a low ponytail, and another girl has her teal, long hair in a messy ponytail. And they were eating frozen jackfruit.(I'm too eating frozen jackfruit). Green showed a very angry and stern face.  
Green:  
"GIRLS!"  
All 4:  
"SWITCH!"  
They switched the bowl around and ate that side.  
Green:  
"GIRLS! INTRODUCE YOURSELVES!"  
Girl with long, red hair:  
"If you keep up making *that* face you'll get wrinkles!"  
Green's vein showed on his face.  
Green:  
"Whatever, just keep working hard for your next Prism Show!"  
He then slammed the door.  
Girl with brown, pink, and green hair:  
"Come on Aoi-chan we'll get a stomache if we don't stop eating this!"  
The girl with green, long hair stood up.  
Aoi:  
"Yeah, yeah, May!"  
Then the girl with long, red hair stood up along with the girl with wavy, yellow, and rainbow hair.  
Aoi:  
"Now, let's work before Mr. Grumpy pants come back!~"  
Then the girl with long, red hair looked over to the guys.  
Girl with long, red hair:  
"Sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves!~ I'm Nozomi Zoeyian and the girl with teal hair is Aoi Xiao Kui, the girl with rainbow hair is Armadillo Yellow but call her Arma, the girl with pink in her hair is May Sapphire."  
May went over to her *phone* and put on the song, You May Dream.  
All 4:  
"Let's dance together, Go for it! Go for it! Do you wanna dance with me?"  
They started dancing.  
Aoi:  
"Sora no iro to Haru no kaori."  
Aoi spinned around in the air while she had her hands forward and legs straight backwards(it looks like a 4 shaped star). She landed and skated backwards. She squatted, put her right hand over her left hand, and put her left leg out. She spun around and her body moved forward. She then stopped squatted and spinning and skated normally. Sparkle began to appear. She Aoi jumped up in the air while spinning and hand her hands on in her in fist form and on her shoulders. Fruits appeared and she smiled. She jumped up again.  
Aoi:  
"Fresh Fruits Basket!~"  
Aoi comes down landing and skating backwards. She put she punched both of her hands up in the air.  
Aoi:  
"Fruit-tastic"  
She shaped her hands like a cat, put her it under her chin then wink and a star appeared while winking.  
Nozomi:  
"Mazete mireba Koi no yokan."  
Nozomi jumped up in the air while spinning and hand her hands on in her in fist form and on her shoulders. Wind cirlced around her and she floated. She put her hands out like she was giving something then a pink Macaroon appeared. Then bubbles and more macaroons appeared and spun around her. She started spinning around and colorful light appeared around her. She started floating higher.  
Nozomi:  
"Happy Macaroon Spin!~"  
She started spinning slowly and all the macaroons formed a circle around her. She then ate a pink macaroon and winked.  
May:  
"Te wo nobaseba Todoku kyori ni."  
May jumped up in the air while spinning and hand her hands on in her in fist form and on her shoulders. She flipped up into the air. Blue metors appeared and she flipped and landed on 1. With her body, she shaped a T. In the background it was night. In the sky there was a twinkle and then metors and May on them appeared. She then spun on the metor putting her leg on her head.  
May:  
"Stardust Shower!~"  
She landed on ice. While skating backwards, she winked and a star appeared.  
Arma:  
"Mirai Sugu soba ni aru. Yuuki dashite MAMA no RUUJYU. Tsukete mireba Mune DOKI DOKI."  
Arma jumped up in the air while spinning and hand her hands on in her in fist form and on her shoulders. She spun around and colorful crystal hearts appeared while she was spinning.  
Arma:  
"Crystal Splash!~"  
A star appeared behind Arma. Then she jumped down.  
Nozomi:  
"Sukoshi se nobi otona mitai. PAPA ni naisho dakara ne!"  
Aoi:  
"Ima wa mada Hayai to iu kedo. Gaman dekinai."  
All 4:  
"Saa Let's, Let's Dance! Let's Dance! MEGA tanoshii! MECHA moriagaro! MUZU MUZU RIZUMU ni MERI MERI merimakureba. Yanchana ko wa CHANSU te ni suru. Itsu no hi ka Kanau hazu. Minna no PURIZUMUNami oto to Aoi BIKINI. Hashiri daseba Koi no yukue. Oikakereba Todoku kyori ni. Niji to yume Soba ni aruKyou no namida Asu no kibou. Honki daseba Genki 100 bai. Nigedashitara Yume kieteku. Mirai nanimo nakunaru Sukina hito Hontou wa iru kedo. Ima wa iwanai. Saa Let's, Let's Dance! Let's Dance! MEGA ureshii! MECHA sawaijao! MUZUMUZU RIZUMU ni NARINARI narikirereba. Ganbaru ko wa Itsumo makenai. Kokoro kara Afuredasu. Honto no PURIZUMU. Let's Dance! Let's Dance! MEGA tanoshii! MECHA moriagaro! MUZU MUZU RIZUMU ni MERI MERI merimakureba. Yanchana ko wa CHANSU te ni suru. Itsu no hi ka Kanau hazu. Minna no PURIZUMU MEGA ureshii! MECHA sawaijao! MUZUMUZU RIZUMU ni NARINARI narikirereba. Ganbaru ko wa Itsumo makenai. Kokoro kara Afuredasu. Honto no PURIZUMU. Let's dance together, Go for it! Go for it! Do you wanna dance with me? Let's Dance!"  
Ruby:  
"AMAZING!~"  
Sparkles were in his eyes. Then a stinky, sweaty came to his face.  
May:  
"Come on, gals! Let's go!"  
She and the other TomPrisms walked out.  
Ruby:  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
Kenny:  
"Don't be a baby!"  
Green:  
"So you saw the girls' do their Prism jumps!~"  
Everyone jumped away from him.  
Red:  
"OH, GOD! WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM!?"  
Green:  
"I just came!~ So, what did you think of them?!~"  
Red:  
"Not bad but we can sing better!"  
His pride took over.  
Green:  
"What did you expect! They started a year ago."  
All 4 boys:  
"WHAT?!"  
Ruby:  
"But they seem more professional!"  
Green:  
"Oh, course! They dance with their hearts."  
He left to find Blue. Then the Pokers went home.  
With the TomPrisms  
Arma:  
"Are they gone?!"  
Nozomi:  
"Yeah!"  
Then Nozomi took off her wig to reveal her short, orange hair.  
Arma:  
"Zoey, you shouldn't take your wig off yet!"  
Zoey(Nozomi) is Nozomi(Zoey)'s real name.  
Zoey(Nozomi):  
"Na, besides, almost everyone knows I'm Nozomi Zoeyian(Zoey) and Zoey Nozomi(Nozomi)!~"  
Arma took off her rubberband and went to the sink and put her head in the sink. Before she can turn the water on, her hair stylist, Lisa Rin came.  
Lisa:  
"Yellow, let me!~"  
Yellow(Arma) is Arma(Yellow)'s real name.  
Yellow(Arma):  
"Thanks a lot!~"  
Yellow(Arma) sat on a chair and Lisa washed her hair. Her rainbow dye washed away. Her wavy hair vanished to show straight, long hair. Aoi took her wig off to show her short, green hair.  
Aoi:  
"Man, those guys were weird!"  
May:  
"You can say that again, Angie!~"  
Angie(Aoi) is Aoi(Angie)'s real name.  
Angie(Aoi):  
"Sapphire, Ruby was creepy. I mean he was making *those eyes*!~"  
Sapphire(May) is May(Sapphire)'s real name.  
Sapphire(May):  
"He wasn't making *those eyes*!"  
She smack her on the head.  
Angie:  
"AHAHHHAHAH, sorry I know!~"

OH MY GLOB! I CAN'T WAIT TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER!~ I think I will make 1 I don't know. If I get about 10 followers then maybe


End file.
